


Goodbye

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demon!Jo, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Ianpala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought that they could protect her. But no one expected that they’d need to protect her from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.  
> Written for dont-call-me-baby on Tumblr.

She had told them. She told all of them.

Hunted by both demons and hunters relentlessly since she came out of Hell, she knew it was only a matter of time. Eventually, she wouldn’t able to run fast enough. Eventually, they’d get creative. 

She should have left. At the first sign of trouble, she should have just grabbed her stuff and gone. But Dean had told her he’d go after again, and Baby… Baby had begged her to stay. And she had been able to do a lot of things since she came back from Hell, but denying Baby just wasn’t one of them.

Dean had expected it to be demons. That they’d break into the house one day and capture her, drag her back down into Hell. Dean said he could protect her, that they’d all protect her, and she had let him believe it. He couldn’t save her the first time around, so he wanted to do it the second.

Bobby had expected it to be hunters. He had known for quite some time that they were looking for her, and they couldn’t keep the secret from the rest of the hunter community forever. He figured that they would have to talk them out of killing her. 

But through it all, none of them had expected it to be one of their own.

Dean and Bobby were out fixing up one of the old cars, and like usual, Baby and Jo were hanging out in the living room, staying cool. Baby went into the kitchen for some more beer for what seemed like just a second, just a tiny moment in the entire day.

And then Sam stomped down the stairs and threw holy water on the right side of her face. She barely had time to scream before the knife was shoved into her side.

The thought passed by in her mind that Dean had always believed that Sam had kept Ruby’s Knife hidden away.

She heard bottles breaking as they hit the ground, gasped as Sam was pulled back from her, collapsing onto the floor. She glanced up, could see the younger Winchester in the corner of the room, but she was focused on Baby’s face.

She couldn’t hear him -all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears- but she knew he was screaming. Screaming for Dean, most likely. Sam’s mouth moved and Baby turned to him, his fists clenched.

Dean and Bobby ran into the room as she put her hand up to the wound. Baby knelt down in front of her, and she was able to make out her name.

“‘s okay,” she whispered, her non-bloody hand reaching for his face. “‘s alright. Knew it was… gonna happen s-sooner or later.”

Her hand fell from his face as she felt her soul flicker. Baby cupped her face, kissing her, before pulling her against him, holding her.

“Jo, please. Jo, look at me!”

She couldn’t even muster up the strength to shake her head. All she could feel was her body burning, and it almost felt like she was back down in Hell. “‘s gonna be okay,” she mumbled weakly before feeling her soul explode.

They all thought that they could protect her. But no one expected that they’d need to protect her from a friend.


End file.
